Total Drama Neighborhood 4
Remember Total Drama Neighborhood, or the second season, or that season with so many themes it just sucked. Well the series has been revived for a fourth season. Join Chris and a brand new host on this ride in the Neighborhood! (They don't pay me enough to do a fourth season....) Rules 1. No godplaying, unless allowed 2. Don't complain about eliminations, unless you have a reason to why it's unfair. 3. Don't use other people's characters 4. No cussing 5.' HAVE FUN!' Breaking any of these rules could possibly lead to elimination. Staff Chris(Co-Host) - TrentFan Frank(Co-Host) - XrosHearts Total Drama(CLOSED) 1. Sierra - XrosHearts 2. Noah - NZ Man123 20:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 3. Duncan - SinsMakePeople 4. Alejandro- Youre2490 5. Trent- Zoom. 6. Harold - TrentFan 7. Geoff - Henzzy 8. Ezekiel- Roy49 Customs(CLOSED) 1. Nathan - The Strategist - XrosHearts 2. Josh - Total Dramas Ozzy Lusth - NZ Man123 20:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) 3. Katelyn- The One Who Is At Least Almost Normal- SinsMakePeople 4. Gramps-The Strong Old Spy- Youre2490 5. Carrie- The Cutest 6. Lily- The Shy Girl (Remember me from the other seasons?) Zoomer 7. Sally - the smart sporty girl - Henzzy 8. Samuel - The Nice Team Player - TrentFan Elimination Table Blue=Team Mahatma Lime=Team Excelsior Purple=(Merged Team) Purple Banditos(credit to NZ Man) SAFE=This person was safe this episode IN=This person didn't win but wasn't eliminated/bottom two. IND=This person won immunity for themselves, but didn't technically win WIN=This team/person won the challenge OUT=This person was eliminated this episode. Day One Chris: Welcome to the Neighborhood! Feel right at home and take your keys at the table. Nathan, Josh, Noah, and Sierra are here! Katelyn: Chris, how about me, at least? Chris: And Katelyn and Duncan. Hope you enjoy your temporary houses. Noah: Right. Well if I'm here I may as well win. Josh: If you have seen Survivor you are scared of me. Chris: But I haven't so....just grab your keys and hang around. Katelyn: *Grabs Keys* Adios, amigos. Duncan: With her here, this'll suck. Chris: Well, you might not be on the same team, but that's a 50/50 chance, so good luck with that. Duncan: No a 90/1 chance, so get your facts right Chris: Well, whatever. Just enjoy your stay, Duncan, you'll have to get used to it, unless you are voted off first. Now we also have Gramps and Alejandro! Duncan: Thanks. Alejandro: Hey, ladies! Duncan: WE AREN'T LADIES! Unless you count Katelyn. (Youre: That wasn't me that talked as Alejandro; so who was it?) (SIns: TrentFan? But I don't blame him/her. Shes doing a nice job.) (TrentFan: I didn't talk as Alejandro, by the way I'm a him.) (Youre: Then who did?) (TrentFan: I don't know, let me check the history. I saw a Wikia Contributor, maybe it was the WC?) (Sins: Maybe. BUT NOBODY EDITS DUNCAN AND KATELYN! I freak out, and you do not want that.) (TrentFan: I understand that it makes people angry, that's why its a rule.) Gramps: Hello Trent: Hey there everyone. It's great to be back. Lily: Oh, hi there, Trent. Chris: We have Trent here. and returnee, Lily, I think...*on phone* It's correct, okay *hangs up* Yeah, it's Lily. Duncan: My memory si blurry, so I don't really remember her. Or really know her at all. Lily: I... um... kind of won a season. Hehehe... Alejandro: Her, win a season? Chris: Yes, you haven't been in a Neighborhood season, I got bored of some of you and didn't invite you, but hey you're here now, that's what matters. Duncan: When and why did you invite him? *Points To Alejandro* Chris: Well, the only Total Drama contestants I invited were Cody, Tyler, and Zeke, I think. He's only been in this season, besides he brings good drama. Duncan: Oh ho ho, you are so blind. Chris: I also brought you since your rivalry with Al, will bring good ratings. Duncan: That. Sucks. Alejandro: The feeling is mutual. Chris: May I remind both of you, I still have contracts. They last for quite a while. Alejandro: And you didn't bring us back for Revenge of the Island. Chris: Well you were injured, not much use could come from you. Duncan: You got pwned, Al. Alejandro: So why weren't you able to come back? Chris: He was getting too bland. Duncan: Wow, Katelyn's luckier than I thought. Alejandro: Lucky she never met you until today. Duncan: Where's your shut up button? You have it? Gramps: Calm down both of you. Duncan: Who the heck are you? Gramps: Gramps Duncan: Well, Gramps. Who are you to budge in people's conversations? Chris: *sips lemonade* Yeah, just join me in watching these two argue, it's fun and not dangerous....for me anyway. Duncan: Someone, please kill me. Chris: Yeah, good luck with that...anyways, we also have a co-host this season, who will appear sometime soon. Duncan: What's his name? Chris: Uh, Frank, or something. Yeah, I think it's Frank. Duncan: Jeffery, it is. Chris: Yeah, something like that. Duncan: Nah, it's Frank. I just want to call him that. Chris: *shrugs* Frank, Jeffery, they're sorta like the same thing. Duncan: I'mma call you Sheldon, Sheldon. Chris: *Sipping more lemonade* Huh? Duncan: Where'd you get the lemonade, Sheldon? Chris: Not important, because you won't be getting any, this camp doesn't always have the best feasts. Duncan: *Rolls Eyes* Chris: That's better, *finishes lemonade* Duncan: Not serious. Just kill me. Anything. I'll do anything. (Isn't there any other people online?) (I don't think so, but more people should come on tomorrow or something xD) Josh: Well I am fit and ready to destroy everyone here. Noah: Good luck with that. Josh: Yo Duncan. If we are on the same team we should totally ally. I already have with Noah. Chris: Oh yeah, for the food issue, since Chef quit and Zeke had to go away, we have a food budget, so we bought some food for you guys, the winning team will always get the better food, the losing team will get cheap/stale food. Duncan: Sure, Josh. Harold: I am here to win with my mad skills! Chris: Please welcome Harold! Duncan: Him again? Seriously? Harold, you have zero skills. Harold: Duncan is here? GOSH! I do have mad skills! Duncan: Thanks for the greeting, may i say. Harold: Chris, never said anything about you being here. Chris: It would spoil the fun! Duncan: You already spoiled the fun. Harold: I agree. Chris: Hey, it's for the ratings. That is what keeps this show floating. Duncan: You should be floating in the ocean if you think of putting another season. Chris: Easy there Duncan, there is a chance at the million....maybe. Duncan: *Gives Death Stare* Harold: This is so BOGUS! Well, whatever, another chance to win the million. Chris: Yeah, look at the bright side and you'll be fine. Duncan: Name 5 times I looekd at the "bright side." Chris: Good point. Duncan: My case is closed. Frank: Nice to see you Chris. Sierra: Is that who I think it is? Duncan: Hi, Jeffery. Frank: I'm Frank McLean Duncan: No, you're Jeffery Mclean. Sierra: You shouldn't do that I heard that Frank is worse than Chris. Chris: This is true, but we're still good cousins. Duncan: I thought Chris was worse than him. Chris: Uh, no.... Duncan: I seriously thought that. Chris: His suggestion for elimination, was much more cruel than leaving humiliated. Duncan: Thanks for the compliment. Harold: Wait, so two McLean's? Chris: Yeah isn't that amazing? Duncan: No, no it isn't. Harold: I agree, this will be even more dangerous than before. Duncan: No denying that. Chris: Looks like you two finally agree on something. Duncan: *Shrugs* Whatever. Harold: Yeah, we're just worried about the fact we might die on this show. Chris: Welcome Sally and Geoff! Geoff: hi all! Sally: hello! Chris: Hi, well only two people left before this season starts! Ezekiel: Hey, guys, how is it going, eh? Chris: And the final people, Ezekiel and Samuel! Samuel: Hey Chris. Chris: Noah is the captain for one team for talking first, Samuel is one for talking last. So Samuel and Noah get to pick castmates to be on their team! Ezekiel: You're so lucky, eh! *Pats Noah and Samuel on the back* Noah: I pick Sally Samuel: I pick, Ezekiel. Sally: thanks Noah Ezekiel: Thanks, man. *Pats Samuel on the back* You are officially awesome in my book, eh. (CONF) Is it sad to say that was the first time someone had picked me first on a team? Chris: Okay, next? Katelyn: hey, guys. I'm back. Duncan: Don't put me with Harold, pelase. Noah: I pick Josh Samuel: I pick Katelyn. Katelyn: Yes! Naah: Come on over here Geoff. Geoff: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duncan: *Crosses Fingers* Samuel: Sierra. Noah: Duncan can come here. Samuel: And I pick Harold. Duncan: Cool! I'm not with you. *Death Stares At Harold* Noah: Lets get Trent. Samuel: Lily. (Guys, I have to go. Bye Bye! SinsMakePeople 05:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC)) Chris: I'll pick the rest so we're ready for tomorrow, Carrie and Alejandro are on Noah's Team, Gramps and Nathan are on Samuel's Team. Sally: GO TEAM NOAH!!! Geoff: YEAH!!!!!! Chris: Well, good luck to both teams. You'll need it. Geoff: yeah, we will, coz ur the host Chris! Sally: hahaha Ezekiel: I cannot wait for the next challenge, eh. Challenge One - What's your Team Name? Chris: Welcome "campers", to your first challenge, picking your team name, best name wins! Team Captain has final say. Ezekiel: How about our team name be, Team Excelsior, eh? Samuel: Good idea, Zeke, anyone else have a different idea? Harold: I like Zeke's idea. Nathan: How about Team Drama Harold: That's okay, I guess..... Samuel: Anyone else got anything? Ezekiel: Oh, I hope my name wins the challenge, eh. That'll be so lucky. Harold: Yeah, but don't worry I think you're doing okay, Zeke, so you might not go home first. Samuel: Okay, so far we have Zeke's idea, Team Excelsior. Chris: Are you staying on that Team Name? Samuel: What do you guys think should we keep Team Excelsior? Ezekiel: I think it's awesome enough for a victory, eh. Samuel: Yes, I feel like that too. Ezekiel: Does every Total Drama competition have to have either Screaming or Killer in their team name, eh? Chris: No, it's fine, so Samuel's Team is Team Excelsior! Would you also like a different team color? Samuel: What do you guys think, should we change from Lime to something else? Ezekiel: I don't mind the lime. Harold: Yeah, but maybe something that will match better with our Team Name? Like yellow? Ezekiel: Maybe, blue. (CONF) I like blue, eh. Samuel: Okay, so are we picking yellow, blue, or sticking with Lime? Ezekiel: I vote blue, eh. Alejandro: How about Team Mahatma. (CONF) A mahatma is a person revered for their knowledge. Harold: Well, I vote yellow, sorry Zeke. Samuel: They're both good colors....could you two settle this? Ezekiel: How about we comprimise by choosing green, the combination of blue and yellow, eh? Gramps: So in short we just stick with our current color? Harold: No lime and green are two different colors, Gramps. Anyways, maybe we should do blue...it won't be so bad. Ezekiel: It's just a simple color, eh. I don't mind, either way. Gramps: But lime is a shade of green. Harold: But if you look at colors like I do, lime is a different color. Samuel: Could you guys, please pick? I don't mind either of them. Gramps: Lets just stick with lime. Ezekiel: Yeah, I agree with Gramps, eh. Samuel: Alright, Chris, we're sticking with lime. Chris: Alright, now Noah's Team, please step up your game, the only one who has come up with an idea is Alejandro. Noah: The team is in favour of Alejandros name. (I have been trying to say it for the past half hour but people are always editing) Noah: From now on we are team Mahatma. Alejandro: And the color? Chris: Yes, would Team Mahatma like to change the color. Alejandro: How about blue? Chris: Noah has just informed me that he won't be here for a while and gives Co-Captainship to Alejandro. So the color is now blue. I will start judging soon. Ezekiel: This is going to be so suspenseful, eh. Chris: Okay, let's start with Team Mahatma, it has a nice ring to it and stuff. But I don't think blue matches with it too much, so I'll dock some Points. Now, Team Excelsior, decent name! Lime is okay with the name, but I would have prefered something like Yellow or Blue. Now...the winner is Team Excelsior for the okay pairing of the name and color, plus participation, having Gramps, Samuel, Harold, and Zeke speak. Team Mahatma it's time to vote! Team Mahatma Elimination #1 Chris: Team Mahatma, kind of disappointed in your lack of participation. One of you is going today, please vote in the Confessional, right before the ceremony I will erase your votes for suspense, got it? Now vote! Voting ends in two hours(MAX). Chris: Alright, and just to warn you this might or might not have been a double elimination. But first I'll need one volunteer from each team, really quickly. Alejandro: I guess I'll volunteer. Gramps: I'll vounteer for my team. Chris: Hold on, Gramps, this won't work so well, if two from the same user volunteer, so I'll take Alejandro since he answered first, and I'll take, uh.....Nathan from the other team. You two are now on switched teams! *throws Al his marshmellow* You're safe too. Now who wants the elimination results? Geoff: ME!!! Sally: and me! Chris: Alright, the first marshmellows are for Geoff, Sally, and Noah. Trent and Nathan. Now, Josh, Duncan, and Carrie there are only two marshmellows left on this plate.............................the next one is for Josh! Now the last symbol of safety and taste, is for...................................Duncan! Carrie, I'm sorry but you're gone! *snatches keys* Day 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood 4, the teams had to come up with a team name, where Zeke's idea won it for the Excelsior. The Mahatma went to elimination and sent Carrie home for not really doing anything, only fifteen remain, but who will come out on top on Total Drama Neighborhood 4! Excelsior Chat(Lunch) Chris: Here you go! *brings Hot Wings, Pizza, Soda, and Celery Stalks* Alejandro: We get celery, why celery. Gramps: Celery is healthy for a person plus it tastes good. Chris: Yeah, that's why, hope you enjoy, if you lose you get cheaper food that isn't as good. Ezekiel: This is so sweet. *Starts devouring the food* I am loving this. Alejandro: (CONF) Él es un cerdo. Gramps: Leave food for everyone else. Samuel: Well, he's a little overjoyed at staying in a round, so just let him have his moment *eats a pizza slice* Sierra: Fine *eats pizza* Mahatma Chat(Cheap Lunch) Sally: we need to win the next challenge Geoff: true that! Chris: *brings lunch* Here you go! Some cheap food, *brings stale crackers, juice boxes, and a cheese sandwiches(not grilled)* sally: er thanks Chris. Geoff: get use to it! sally: i will Chris: The winning team gets better food than the losing team, so if you win a challenge you can have Soda and Hot Wings like the winning team. Sally: (CONF) i need to win a challenge! i cant eat this stuff the whole compition! Geoff: ok, team, next challenge we will win! sally: im with you on that! Geoff: (conf) so we are one down, but we can still win this compition! Chris: Good luck with that. sally: *sarcasticly* thanks christofer Chris: Whatever, I'll leave you to eat *leaves* Geoff: well im hungry so ill eat something *takes baite from sandwitch* its not that bad! Sally: *looks at geoff* really? Challenge Two - Escape from the City Chris: Alright, so the original challenge was Fantastic Trivia! but that is being saved for later. We were informed a gorilla escaped from the city and if you catch it I will be rewarded, so winning team will get immunity. Catch that gorilla! Alejandro: A gorilla really? Noah: Don't be dawdling/ Josh: I've foought a bear the size of a gorilla Samuel: Come on guys! *begins to run* Harold: I question our safety but fine! *begins to run* Sierra: I'll call it Cody jr. *Runs* come here Cody jr. Harold: *running* So this is our challenge just so Chris can get a reward? Samuel: *running* I guess so. (Once you reach the number of lines needed to catch the gorrila, I will tell you but for now it's a secret, it's more than six/six though.) Noah: I knew I shouldn't have followed you Josh. Josh: Well I see the gorilla Gorilla: *pops out and takes Noah and Alejandro and runs away* Samuel: Uh, what? *starts slowing down* Harold: Don't stop running, it might come back and grab you! *continues to run* Josh: *Tackles Gorilla* Leave the captain alone! Noah: Get me out of here blunder brain! Lily: *runs to help her team mates* Let's get that gorilla! Trent: No way, my team is obviously going to get it first. >.> Gorilla: *kicks Josh off and runs away* Harold: Chase that gorilla, GOSH! *runs after the gorilla* Samuel: Come on guys, they got Noah and Al *runs* Josh: *gets Noah out and leaves Al* Muttiners are the first to die man. Noah: *attempts to drag gorrillaz* (Josh and Harold can now catch the gorilla) Harold: *runs* Oh no! *saves Al* Now come on and help, guys! *tries to get the gorilla* Samuel: *runs* Coming! Josh: *Is dragging the gorrila back and is making progress* Noah: Where is Chris? Harold: Sorry but, I need to do this, my mad skillz, don't fail me now *uses num-yos to tie up Josh and tries to take the gorilla* Josh: *uses adrenilin to give gorilaa to Chris and win* Chris: Good job, Josh you win your team immunity and since only a select few did the challenge, Lily, Harold, Samuel, Sierra, and Alejandro have individual immunity, but someone is still going home! Team Excelsior Elimination Chris: Well you know what to do, vote in the confessional for who you want to go home, can't be Lily, Harold, Samuel, Sierra, or Alejandro. Votes will be erased before the elimination. Chris: Alright let's start this ceremony since the majority voted for this person. The first five marshmellows are for Harold, Samuel, Sierra, Lily, and Alejandro! Next it's for Gramps. Zeke, Katelyn.............one of you has spent your last day here and it's not.................Zeke! Sorry, Katelyn but you're eliminated from Total Drama Neighborhood 4! *snatches keys* Day 3 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood 4, the teams went to catch a gorilla which escaped from the city zoo, which captured Noah and Alejandro. In the end it was a race between Harold and Josh, but Josh, thanks to experience, still managed to give it to me still losing circulation and tied up in Num-Yos and Katelyn went home for not participating, making Zeke beat his record of days in the competition. 14 left, but who will win TOTAL. DRAMA. NEIGHBORHOOD 4! Mahatma Chat(Lunch) Chris: *walks in with Chips, Pizza, Soda, and Carrot Slices* Eat up! It's your lunch! Nathan: This is the life. *Eats Pizza and drinks soda* Josh: Woo Hoo!!!!! *starts eating carrot slices and waater* Noah: *rolls eyes* Josh: I love immunity. Noah: I'm gonna save some food in case we lose. Josh: Why? The other food is just as good. Excelsior Chat(Cheap Lunch) Sierra: Oh great. Chris: *brings in lima beans, kid juice boxes, and cold hamburgers* Ezekiel: *Looks at his lunch* Aww... this kind of sucks, eh. (CONF) I was SO nervous, yesterday, eh. I was THIS close to being eliminated. I'm almost thankful for this incredibly cheap lunch, eh... almost. (Sorry, I wasn't on. I was at school.) Sierra: (CONF) I promised I'd win this for Cody. Harold: Zeke, you were almost eliminated yesterday, are you okay? *drinks from juice box* At least it's better than Chef's..... Alejandro: Can this even be called lunch? Ezekiel: I was nervous as a cow that was about to be made into a hamburger. *Stares at his actual hamburger* I hope this is edible. Harold: I think it is edible. Well, no worries at least you made it here. Samuel: *stares at food* We should try to win next challenge. Ezekiel: Yeah, I want to go back to the pizza and soda. Samuel: Yeah.... Harold: *eats lima beans* Ugh....we NEED the pizza and soda. Gramps: *pulls out soda* I kept one from yesterday. Samuel: Maybe that's what we should do whenever we win. Everyone agree? Alejandro: Save our drinks for the next day? Samuel: Well, unless you want juice boxes. Gramps: I have a second one if anyone wants it...but it is grape soda. Harold: (CONF) The food in Cheap Lunch kind of sucks, but at least it's edible. Ezekiel: This is so sweet. By the way, does anyone know what challenge Chris has planned for us? Sierra: It's better than nothing *Takes Alejandro apart from the rest* We need an alliance (CONF) I'm doing this for Cody. Samuel: *sitting next to Ezekiel and Harold, whispers* Alliance? Lily: *sits quietly* Ezekiel: Sure, why not, eh? *Takes and drinks Gramps's grape soda* I love this stuff, eh. Samuel: Alright! What about you Harold? Harold: Sure, power in numbers, right? Ezekiel: *Whispers to Samuel* Let's include Gramps in the alliance, too. Samuel: Sure, I'll ask him soon. Uh, so what do we do with our lunch? Ezekiel: *Pinches his nose while shoving his entire lunch in his month and then, washing it down with the grape soda* Well, I'm done with mine, eh. *Burps* Excuse me. Samuel: That's one way to eat. Harold: *finishes lima beans* I don't think I'm touching the burger, though. Ezekiel: *Whispers to Samuel* Hey, Sam, I think our little alliance should eliminated Sierra from our team in the double elimination, eh. Samuel: *to Zeke, whispering* Sure, Zeke, she hasn't been doing very much....*to Harold* We're voting off Sierra. Ezekiel: I wonder where Gramps is? Samuel: *shrugs* I tried asking him but I don't think hey heard me. Ezekiel: I think his's (and possibly Alejandro's) vote will help us when it comes to going against You-Know-Who, eh. Samuel: I hope so, she hasn't done much for the team.... Challenge 3 - Minigame Mania! (DO NOT POST) Chris: Look at we got here cousin of mine, it's the same in every town- wait wrong intro, well whatever, after me and Frank spent hours playing Mario Party and Pac Man Party, we decided to make a challenge dedicated to minigames. Four players will play in each minigame and the winners will win individual immunity because today is a DOUBLE ELIMINATION! So, yeah Frank tell them the Minigames! Ezekiel: (CONF) This looks like it could be interesting, eh. Frank: The First minigame would have a bunch of keys open doors 1 less doors than players each round there are a bunch of keys but only one kind opens the door and there are only one of those for each door. Ezekiel: So, what do we have to pick a random key or something, eh? Chris: Ezekiel, Nathan, Alejandro, and Duncan will compete in this. Now grab a key that matches a door *shows a blue door, a red door, a yellow door, an orange door, an orange key, a blue key, and a yellow key* Nathan: *Grabs a blue key* Ezekiel: *Grabs the orange key* Nathan: *Opens blue door* Ezekiel: *Opens the orange door* (CONF) I hope I made the right decision, eh. Chris: Alright so I flipped a coin and Alejandro is out. Now Duncan, Nathan, and Zeke, good luck *shows orange door, blue door, and yellow door and yellow key and blue key* Ezekiel: *Grabs the yellow key and opens the yellow door* Samuel: *to Alejandro and Gramps, really quietly* Want to join me, Zeke's, and Harold's alliance? Chris: Alright, Duncan is out since he didn't even compete in the first one. Nathan versus Zeke, let's see who wins, heh. *shows blue door and blue key only* Ezekiel: (CONF) This immunity is mine! (NON-CONF) *Runs towards the blue key* Chris: Ezekiel, just run towards the door now, if Nathan won't stop you, I guess you win immunity. Ezekiel: Let's do this, eh. *Runs towards the blue door to unlock it* Ezekiel: *Unlocks the blue door and enters the door* I won immunity, sweet. (CONF) This is so awesome, eh. Chris: And Zeke wins immunity, good job, Zeke. Ezekiel: Thanks, Chris. (CONF) I was kind of suprised by this. I mean I was fighting off against some very tough opponents, eh. But I managed to stick it out through the end and I am DEFINETELY not getting eliminated this time. Chris: Alright, Josh, Noah, Trent, and Sierra, you must go through an avalanche ice slide on butter, credit to Survivor321, now go! Noah: *slides on butter like it is a surfboard* Josh: Woo Hoo!!!!!!! (slides on butter using one foot.) Ezekiel: Go Sierra! Win this challenge for Team Excelsior. Samuel: Or well for herself. Noah: *falls off of mountain* I'm ok. Not gonna be medvaced. Chris: Someone take Noah to the infirmary, alright now Josh, Trent, and Sierra remain. Josh: Just give it to me. I can almost taste immunity. Chris: Less talk, more action. Josh: *avoids landmine* What the heck? Chris: Besides falling icicles there are also landmines, what? we needed more drama. Josh: *dodges mor mines and icicles* Ezekiel: Come on, Sierra, win this, eh. Joah: I am so in this. WOO HOOO!!!! Chris: Josh is near the finish line, while Trent and Sierra are having trouble getting on the butter. Josh: *cross's finish line* Noah: *with sprained arm* Good job Josh. Ezekiel: Come on, Sierra! (CONF) If she doesn't get off her butt and start sliding in butter, I might be voting her off the island. Chris: Josh wins individual immunity, alright, well originally Lily, Gramps, Geoff, and Sally were going to compete but I think they aren't able to right now and since Harold and Samuel haven't competed I just decided for you to vote if Harold or Samuel gets immunity, while we wait on the others. If they don't come we'll do a vote for that too, and save the other challenges for later, so let's just go. First to four, wins. Josh: I vote Harold. Noah: I vote Harold. Chris: Alright, two for Harold, two more and he gets immunity. Lily: Harold? Trent: Harold. Chris: Harold wins immunity, alright now Lily, Gramps, Geoff, and Sally, who votes on a vote or a challenge? Noah: Vote. Josh: Vote Chris: What a waste of perfect ideas, we'll save some for another challenge, right Frank? Now vote to give who immunity. Noah: Sally. Josh: Sally. Sally: thanks guys, i vote Noah Geoff: Sally Chris: Sally, you may not vote for yourself but you have to vote Geoff, Gramps, or Lily, you're the other option, so vote one of them. Sally: oh, sorry i vote Geoff then Samuel: I vote Gramps. Harold: I vote Sally. Chris: And Sally wins immunity, but now it's time for elimination, or should I say DOUBLE! Excelsior Elimination Chris: You know what to do, vote in the confessional, Harold and Zeke are immune. Chris: Alright let's start this ceremony. First marshmellows are for Harold and Zeke! Next is for Lily! Gramps gets the next one. And Alejandro! Samuel, Sierra both of you got votes, one of you got one the other got the most, the person with one vote is.....................Samuel! Sierra, it's time for you to go *snatches keys* Mahatma Elimination Chris: You know what to do, vote in the CONF, Sally and Josh are immune. Chris: Wow we already have a majority, well marshmellow's for Josh and Sally. Next for Geoff and Nathan. Trent.....Noah.....only one marshmellow and two campers and one of you is going today and it's not *dramatic music*.....................................Noah! Sorry, Trent, majority rules dude, you're gone! *snatches keys* Day 4 Chris: Last time on Total Drama, we had a Minigame Mania, in which Harold, Zeke, Sally, and Josh won immunity, and a double elimination! Trent and Sierra went home that day, but now who will win, who will lose on Total Drama Neighborhood 4?! Excelsior Chat(Cheap Lunch) Samuel: *to Zeke* I was almost eliminated, I was shocked. Anyways, when do you think the merge is? Mahatma Chat(Cheap Lunch) Josh: I love this stuff! Noah: *shocked* Nathan: You actually like this Josh: Compared to being in the jungle with nothing for 20 months this is golden. Challenge 4 - There's no I in Total Drama Chris: First to say I wins for their team. Noah: I Nathan: I Chris: Well if you look back at Total Drama Neighborhood's I had at least one, just vote but I needed to pick a team, sorry Excelsiors, looks like you're voting! Ezekiel: What the-(CONF) I'm sorry I need a minute... Excelsior Elimination Chris: Vote in the confessional, first to 3-4 is out. Ezekiel: (CONF) I guess I vote off Lily... I haven't even seen her in the competition. Harold: (CONF) I vote Lily, she has only competed in one challenge I think. Samuel: (CONF) I vote Lily, she hasn't done her fair share of teamwork. Lily: (CONF) Awks... I quit, because I was totally inactive. I did best the first season. (NON-CONF) Bye guys, good luck. (Zoom: Sorry, I completely forgot about this camp and barely did anything, XD Other people deserve to be in it more than I do) (TrentFan: It's alright, xD, well you made it to a good place I think.) Chris: Well it looks like Lily quits/is voted out, sorry Lily *snatches keys* You were a good competitor, thanks for competing. Day 5 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood 4 we did an I soring challenge, in which at the end Lily was voted out/ quit, you could count it either ways, now who will remain after today on TDN4! Mahatma Lunch Noah: We gotta keep raking up the wins. Josh: *scarfing down carrots and water* Yeah I guess elimination is terrible. Noah: I meant the food. Josh: Huh? Noah: *facepalm* Chris: Mahatma, currently you have more players than Excelsior, how do you feel about that? Noah: Good. Very good. Chris: Well, hope your streak keeps up or you'll be equal. Josh: I don;t mind either way. Chris: Alright then, good luck "campers". Sally: this rocks! i love winning! Geoff: same! Excelsior Cheap Lunch Chris: Excelsior how do you feel about only having five of you left? Ezekiel: I'm just happy that I'm not eliminated yet... *Looks at his lunch* but we SERIOUSLY need to win the next challenge. Gramps: So whats for lunch this time. (Youre: Starting tomorrow I'm going to be out of town for four or five days and have will be unable to do anything here.) Ezekiel: (CONF) You know I'm on a really good winning streak so far, eh. If I keep it up, I could make it to the merge... and maybe, even win this thing... *Makes a large smile on his face* eh. Challenge 5 - Camping Campers Chris: I forgot the intro but Lily was voted off/quit, so there, happy viewers? Alright then today's challenge is like the one where Chef left the final four in TDI in the woods, Duncan should remember this. Since, Ezekiel, Harold, and Samuel are at a MAJOR disadvantage they get two extra camp items, we left you in the woods, try to make it to the neighborhood! Josh: Wow. Does no one remember that I am a wilderness exppert? Noah: Well then you should be fine. Chris: Well, the challenge begins NOW! Ezekiel: Oh, sweet. I'm very good at navigating through forests. My daddy loves to play "Trap Your Son In The Woods" all the time, eh. Samuel: That's great....Well, come on Harold, Zeke let's get a move on! *Begins to run* Harold: Wait! *runs behind Samuel* Ezekiel: Oh, right, eh. *Runs after Samuel and Harold* Samuel: So, where should we go? Josh: Let's get started. Noah: So we have a map, two energy bars, a bag of chips, a pile of sticks, and a blanket. Ezekiel: Let's see... *Stares up into the sky and sees some birds flying to the south of Ezekiel* I have always noticed that these birds always fly into the direction of the Neighborhood. So, if we follow these birds we may make it to the Neighborhood, eh. Samuel: Nice observation Ezekiel. Anyways, we have two sleeping bags, three water bottles, a compass, and a pile of rocks. Josh: (uses stick to draw four lines) The sun sets here so we go this way to get to camp. (starts going south) Noah: Ok M. Wilderness. Ezekiel: We should probably follow the direction where those birds were flying *Looks at compass* which is South. Let's go. *Runs in a southern direction* Samuel: Let's go, then *follows Ezekiel* Harold: We can do this! *follows after* Noah: *see's some berries* Can I have them Josh. Josh: Those are called NightShade and are etremey poisinus so I would say no. *keeps going south* Harold: *walking south* We'll be there in no time, hopefully we won't lose anyone else. Samuel: Yeah....*continues walking south* Ezekiel: We should be doing fine as long as nothing bad happens to u-*Bumps into a bear as it looks angrily at Ezekiel* (CONF) I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Samuel: They didn't give us anything we could do to a bear, just run around it! *runs around the bear* Hurry! Harold: *follows Samuel* Come on Zeke! Ezekiel: Umm... nice bear, nice bear. *The bear roars in Ezekiel's face* Umm... *Grabs some berries* want some berries, bear? *The bear looks in interest as Ezekiel feeds it some berries... and then, the bear just drops dead as Ezekiel continues running south* (CONF) Thank you, Nightshades! They saved me from being bear-chow. Samuel: Yes! We have the lead, come on guys! *continues running* Harold: Yeah, our mad skills will get us through *follows* Josh: *runs past Harold while carrying Noah* He fainted during the hike. Ezekiel: Oh my, competition, eh. Harold: Sorry but *throws a rock at Josh's head and continues running* (CONF) I learned to defend myself in Magical Steve's Camp after Total Drama Action, I'm a bit proud. Samuel: *running ahead* Come on guys! Ezekiel: Oh my! *Stops as he reaches a raging river* This doesn't look safe to cross, eh. Samuel: It's small though, maybe we could jump? Harold: Hmm, should we try it? Josh: *see's a raging river and a vine* Well if Tarzan can do it. *swings on vine and makes it across* Harold: *jumps across but then trips* Agh, it's safe *gets up and runs* Samuel: *jumps across and begins to run* Come on, Zeke, jump! Ezekiel: I'm coming... *Ezekiel starts running across the ground, jumps, and barely gets across the river as he falls on his face* Ow. Harold: I see it! *runs and sees the neighborhood* Samuel: *running ahead of Harold* Almost there! Ezekiel: Argh! *Ezekiel's eyes turn red as he starts running faster than regularly* WE WILL WIN THIS! Harold: Come on Samuel, you're the most ahead! Samuel: *arrives at the neighborhood* Chris: Samuel get to the totem pole, Harold, Josh, and Zeke are right behind you! Josh: hits Totem pole. Samuel: *hits it at the same time* Ezekiel: *Runs very rapid as hits hard against the totem pole* Chris: A draw? Well, that's no fun....hmm.....I'll need some tiebreaker....I'll count participation points. Noah and Josh competed from the Mahatma's, while Samuel, Harold, and Zeke competed from the Excelsior's so, the Excelsior's win. Mahatma Elimination Chris: Vote in the confessional and stuff, you know the drill! Chris: Alright, this team really screwed up. Noah, fainting seriously? Duncan, Sally, and Geoff, you didn't do much but eat energy bars, Nathan, you haven't helped your team too much lately, but that could be said about Duncan too. Josh, your skills failed you in winning, well marshmellow time! Geoff, Noah the first marshmellows are for you! Next it's for Duncan. Sally, gets the next marshmellow. Josh.....Nathan, one of you will be going home today and it's *Josh and Nathan look at the marshmellow, nervously*...........Nathan! Sorry Nathan, but you have been voted off *snatches keys* 11th isn't too shabby, though. Day 6 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood, the campers went on a camping trip, where Harold, Zeke, and Samuel worked as a team to get there, while Josh, the Wilderness Survivor ended up winning but leaving his team behind and Excelsiors won, in elimination the Majority Alliance voted out Nathan and now ten remain and who will win on Total Drama Neighborhood 4? Final Ten Chat Josh: FINAL TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *backflips* Noah: Wow. This is further then I have ever got. Chris: Over the course, we've had Carrie, Katelyn, Trent, Sierra, Lily, and Nathan been kicked off the neighborhood. Only ten remain, you must all feel good to be here? Josh: In my first season with new timers as well so yes. Noah: Third times the charm. Harold: The final ten, GOSH! It's a huge achievement! Samuel: Feels good to be here. Josh: I hope I can be Cook Islands Ozzy. Noah: Who? Chris: Well my banditos, one of you will be leaving again today and it will be the final nine. Harold: (CONF) Being in the final ten is great, surviving challenges such as camping and such. I'm winning this for Leshawna. Samuel: (CONF) Being in the final ten is amazing! I'm glad to have some friends in the final ten, it feels good. Josh: (CONF) OMG he referenced PurpleRodri! Chris: So, campers what do you think of the rest of the final 10? Josh: Does Duncan deserve to be here? Noah: *shrugs* Chris: I don't know, he hasn't done anything but managed to hitch a ride to the final ten. Noah: I feel safe today/ Josh: I hope so, Samuel: I feel a little nervous. Harold: (CONF) I hope I don't go today, I really want to win it for Leshawna. Josh: (CONF) Just relised it is 4 newbs vs 6 favs Ezekiel: (CONF) OH MY GOSH, EH! I made it to the Final 10! This is so awesome, eh. Vote Chris: Good news, after this it's the merge and you will all be Purple Banditos, but the bad news is that we will vote one person out, EVERYONE, one person is going home! So, who will it be? Vote in the confessionals. First to 5 is out, no vote changes, please. Chris: Let's get started, first marshmellow's are for Geoff and Noah. Next it's for Josh. Harold, Ezekiel, and Samuel! Sally and Duncan one of you is going home and the person safe is.......................Duncan! Sorry but you're out! *snatches keys* Everyone left made it to the Purple Banditos! Day 7 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Neighborhood, it was a plain old vote and opinions on being in the final ten, at the end the one who hitched a ride but didn't contribute AKA Duncan, the deliquent was sent home, now it's the merge, will these Purple Banditos make it, on TDN4! Purple Banditos Feast Chris: *brings in a lot of mouthwatering food* Today, you final nine are in the merge, as a reward you get a feast, Purple Banditos! Ezekiel: *Stares at the food with awe* Am I in heaven? *Starts biting on a turkey drumstick* Harold: GOSH, it looks so good!